


尼酱（03）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *有个性咔X无个性久*年龄差9岁*后期很肉，慎入*还是ooc





	尼酱（03）

尽管只是国小的孩子，在哥哥面前裸露着身子还是会感觉害羞，站在浴缸中，水面虽没过膝盖，却也还是让他双颊通红地夹紧双腿，两只小手扭扭捏捏地遮在双腿之间，遮住了还没发育完全的小小绿谷。

绿谷低垂着头，站在水里的身体左右扭动着，时不时地抬头望一眼依然张开着双臂的爆豪，青年的脸庞本就狰狞，现在更因小孩磨磨蹭蹭的动作而眉头紧皱，只不过他没出声，赤红的瞳孔目光如炬地锁紧小孩，让小孩只能硬着头皮一步一步向前挪动。

当小小的身体挪动到爆豪两腿之间时，忽地脚下一滑，整个人向前倒去，上半身扑到青年结实的胸膛上，膝盖跪在浴缸的底部泛着微微的疼痛，大腿则贴到什么软软热热的东西，而且那东西似乎还会动，正慢慢地硬着向前翘起来。

绿谷不知道这是什么，只觉得有一只大型虫子在水里蠕动着，他大吃一惊，想要站起来，却被爆豪不知何时环到背后的手给死死扣住。

“虫！咔尼酱！有虫！”

爆豪哭笑不得，紧皱的眉头松动了些许，他想教训一下这个惊慌的小鬼，却又觉得对方只是过于无知。

「无知」

呵，无知的小孩最容易掌控的，不是吗？

那如果让绿谷出久从小就受到只属于哥哥一个人的思想会怎么样呢？如果从现在开始就跟他说，哥哥对他做什么都可以，而且不能说出去，会怎么样呢？

阴暗的思绪缠绕在爆豪脑中，下（隔开）体的灼热也令他的思绪更为浓稠。

拥有一个只属于自己的人偶娃娃不是特别棒吗？尤其是在这朦朦胧胧半懂不懂的年龄开始最好。

禁锢他的思想，禁锢他的身体，禁锢他的一切。

爆豪的呼吸逐渐加重，眼白也渐渐开始布上血丝，扣着绿谷腰间的手臂缓缓向下移动，直至浑圆的臀部。

他的手劲没有丝毫收敛，大力地揉捏着指尖的那一团软肉。

“废久，你喜欢哥哥吗？”

臀部的疼痛令绿谷缩在爆豪的怀里，大腿的大型虫还在散发着热气令他恐惧，瞪大的绿眼睛中蓄满了泪水，小小的身躯不停地颤抖着。

“喜，喜欢！”

小孩颤抖着嗓音回答，过了一会儿觉得好像这两个字还不够表达自己的喜爱，他又加上了一句。

“咔尼酱最厉害的，我最喜欢了！”

“呵…”

低沉的笑声在头顶响起，虽然爆豪的心情因此愉悦了许多，却在又一次看到小孩身上的伤痕后，揉捏着臀肉的手掌愈加用力。

他抬起扣住那细瘦腰肢的手，指尖在刺目的淤青处滑动着，时不时地大力按下。

疼痛与莫名的恐惧令绿谷身体颤抖得更加厉害，虽然没有与刚才一样受到钳制，但他还是保持着原来的动作，不敢动弹。

“那你以后记住了…”

手指看似漫不经心地停留在蝴蝶骨的一处淤青上，指尖围着那处伤口打着转，除了些许的刺痛还令人痒得想去抓挠。

“无论是什么样的痕迹，以后只有哥哥才能留下。”

绿谷懵懵懂懂地抬头，他有点不太懂哥哥在说什么，但还是听话地点了点头。

在蝴蝶骨打着转的指尖缓缓下移，移到了那瓣被自己揉出指印的臀瓣，顺着臀丘的弧度向中间移动，最终停留在了两臀之间的缝隙处，指尖稍稍用力，抵在了依然紧紧闭合的稚嫩（隔开）穴口。

“这个地方以后是属于哥哥一个人的，谁都不能碰，你自己也不行”

“那，那洗澡澡和便便怎么办？”

软糯的声音响起，带着天真的语气问出了令人哭笑不得的话语。

“那就除了这两样都不行。”

“知道了。”

“而且这是独属于我们两个人的秘密，谁都不能说，老太婆和臭老头都不行，如果你说出去的话，就会被丢掉！”

“唔！不，我不会说的！绝对不会！”

闷闷的声音中夹杂着哭腔，爆豪的胸前传来一阵震动，抱着怀中泡泡还未完全洗去触感滑腻的躯体，他的眼神又暗了暗，遏制住心中不断升腾的欲望，指尖在穴口处轻轻戳刺，水面带起一阵阵波纹。

他知道现在怀里的小孩还太小，无法承受什么，那就一点一点的开发，能亲手开发这个小废物真是一件令人愉悦的事情。

“明天，我会去你学校。”

“诶？！”

本来还埋在爆豪怀里做鸵鸟的绿谷猛然抬头。

“为什么？”

他是一个外来人，不好意思麻烦这家收养自己的好心人，小时候的记忆虽然朦胧，他现在的年龄也不大，但是很多事情都是懂的，他要早早学会自立，然后报答光己阿姨和胜叔叔，当然还有咔尼酱！

“我刚刚说过了吧，你的身体上只有我才能留下印记，其他人都不可以！”

爆豪的眼睛微微眯起，赤红的瞳孔中闪过一丝令人战栗的红光。

“但是！”

“没有什么但是！”

爆豪皱着眉头一个使力，指尖没入窄小的湿热的入口。

从未接受过外来物的入口干涩紧致，小孩又痛又难受，本来倔犟地蓄在大眼睛中的泪珠，顺着脸颊流下，一发不可收拾。

绿谷心里面有一种难以言喻的感情不停升腾，那是一种羞涩，难堪，委屈和受挫的情绪融合在一起的感情。

他太小了还不太懂为什么会有这样的感情，只能不停地流着眼泪。

哭着哭着，小孩睡觉了。

爆豪叹了一口气认命地加了些热水让已经微凉的水重新变为温热，帮小孩洗完澡擦干后，横抱起怀中体重轻得犹如一根随时都会飘走的羽毛般的小孩走出了浴室。

爆豪光己刚好上楼要叫两个孩子去吃饭便撞见了，她看到绿谷红肿的眼睛，以及裸露肌肤上的青紫淤痕，眉头也皱了起来，正要发火时却被一根手指抵在唇上。

“嘘，他睡着了。”

把绿谷小心地放在床上后，爆豪胜己跟爆豪光己下楼了，从刚才的表现上来看欺负小绿谷的显然不是爆豪胜己，爆豪光己把想要给儿子一巴掌的手死死按在身侧，小声地询问着。

“怎么回事？”

“废，出久应该是被校园欺凌了，明天给他请个假，我去学校一趟，如果可以的话，最好直接换个学校。”

刚完脱口而出的“废久”两字被爆豪光己一瞪又吞回了肚子。

“直接转学吧，到了新学校跟那边的老师先沟通一下。”

爆豪胜也走了过来，一向好脾气的他脸上也泛起的生气的表情。

“恩，我会的。”

爆豪胜己垂在眼睑，眼中浓郁的情绪不断翻腾。

TBC.


End file.
